the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon (1979 El Kadsreian series)
The 1979 Doraemon anime is known in El Kadsre for it's English dubs, aired on Banushen Television. First Round of Dubbing The first round of dubbing was based off the original Italian dub and began airing on Banushen Television around the same time as it. It was produced by Vlokozuian International Dubbing. A total of 109 episodes were dubbed. Voice Cast *Don Messick as Doraemon *Sharona Garrett as Nobita Nobi *Yasi Tanaka as Shizuka Minamoto *Shouhei Fujita as Takeshi Goda *Brock Baker as Suneo Honekawa *Sandra Harper as Dorami Additional Voices *Tomoko Berger as Mii-chan *Christopher Berger as Nobisuke Nobi *Minh Ray as Tamako Nobi and Sewashi Nobi Music *"Doraemon - the cosmic cat" **Performed by: Voices of the Vlokozu Union **Adaptation from the Italian Song by Oliver Onions by Fred Jimmy Daveson and Pasi Peure *"Doraemon's Song" **Performed by: Little Richard, Don Messick and the Screencold and Line Children's Choir Second Round of Dubbing When LUK Internacional, S.A. was brought in by the newly-started PPE Entertainment to revitalize the El Kadsreian interest in the franchise in 1990, they hired Power Network to redub the series as VID's dub was considered "too unfaithful" to have Banushen reair. This dub was produced from 1990-2001. Voice Cast * Don Messick (Until his death in 1997), Greg Burson (after Don Messick's death) as Doraemon * Liza Crespo as Nobita Nobi * Clemente Rossini as Shizuka Minamoto * Shouhei Fujita (until his death), Andy Wilson (after Shouhei's death) as Takeshi Goda * Brock Baker as Suneo Honekawa * Linda Grundy (first two appearances, dubbed over in later airings), Naoki Takenaka as Dorami * Lesile Gumar as the Mini-Doras Additional Voices * Tomoko Berger as Mii-chan and Sewashi Nobi * Marcel Casey as Nobisuke Nobi * Yasi Tanaka as Tamako Nobi * Sharona Garrett as Hidetoshi Dekisugi Music * "Doraemon's Song" ** Performed by: *** Little Richard *** Don Messick *** Clemente Rossini and Jaylin Rounds (version 1) *** Lisa Yamanaka, Susan Roman, Chiara Zanni, and Lenore Zann (version 2) *** Yan Min LeFrançois (version 3) *** Tanya Kasis (version 4) *** Jesse Vinet (version 5) *** Tokyo Purin (version 6) *** Naoki Takenaka and Nina "Sheegwa" Xie (version 7) * "Doraemon has a magic pocket" ** Performed by: *** Brock Baker, Horace Faheem, Lex Sinclair, Burnji Yarran, Gretchen Zappos, and Kitty Saughai (version 1) *** Brock Baker, Kitty Saughai, Horace Faheem, and Antanico Matsushita (version 2) * "Doraemon the Cosmic Cat" ** Performed by: Sonja Ball and Holly Gauthier-Frankel with Jesse Vinet, Oliver Grainger, Arthur Holden, Jodie Resther, Ranee Lee, Michael Yarmush, and Jaclyn Linetsky ** Translated and adapted from the Italian song by: Clemente Rossini and Tomoko Berger * "We are the children of Earth" ** Performed by: *** Liza Crespo, Clemente Rossini, Shouhei Fujita, and Brock Baker (version 1) *** Susan Glover with Michael Caloz, Holly Gauthier-Frankel, Thor Bisphoric, Rick Jones, Emma Taylor-Isherwood, and Vanessa Lengies (version 2) *** Liza Crespo, Clemente Rossini, Andy Wilson, and Brock Baker (version 3) * "Goodbye, Goodbye!" ** Performed by: Brock Baker, Horace Faheem, Lex Sinclair, Burnji Yarran, Gretchen Zappos, and Kitty Saughai * "I, Doraemon!" ** Performed by: Don Messick, Carlos Heinz, Billy Takenaka, Corbin Berger, Sebastià Berlinguer, and Nina Xie ** Ending bit in restored version spoken by: Don Messick and Naoki Takenaka * "Doraemon's Drawing Song" ** Performed by Don Messick * "Dorami's Drawing Song" ** Performed by: Naoki Takenaka Third Round of Dubbing LUK had some episodes skipped over in the Second Round dubbed in 2001-2005 by Power Network. Voice Cast * Greg Burson as Doraemon * Liza Crespo as Nobita Nobi * Clemente Rossini as Shizuka Minamoto * Andy Wilson as Takeshi Goda * Brock Baker as Suneo Honekawa * Naoki Takenaka as Dorami Additional Voices * Tomoko Berger as Mii-chan * Sakuna Meijineri as Sewashi Nobi * Marcel Casey as Nobisuke Nobi * Yasi Tanaka as Tamako Nobi Trivia * Many recasts have happened in the three dubs alone: ** Shouhei Fujita was the original voice of Takeshi Goda in the 1982 dub. He initially reprised the role for the 1994 dub, but after he died in 1998 from kidney cancer, he was replaced with Andy Wilson, who voiced the character from then on. ** Sharona Garrett originally voiced Nobita in the 1982 dub, but was replaced with Liza Crespo for the 1994 dub. ** Musician and actress Yasi Tanaka was the original voice of Shizuka Minamoto in the 1982 dub. She was replaced with Clemente Rossini for the 1994 dub as Yasi complained of her vocal cords hurting while playing her. ** Dorami has had three voice actors. She was voiced in the 1982 dub by Sandra Harper, a Canadian expat actress who mainly worked in El TV Kadsre Films' live-action movies. When the 1994 dub came around, Harper had moved back to her native Canada, so the role went to Kenyan actress Linda Grundy. However, Grundy was replaced after LUK executives complained about Dorami sounding "too stereotypically African", and she was recast with Brazilian-born El Kadsreian actress Naoki Takenaka, who redubbed the 2 episodes Linda had dubbed for later airings. ** Averted with Mii-chan, she's been voiced by Tomoko Berger since Doraemon first came to El Kadsre. International airings of this dub